


Good Stories?

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Prisoner of War, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: The humans have won the first contact war. The Reapers were defeated and now Commander Shepard has a new task. She is supposed to run a prisoner-of-war camp. What she thinks of this task makes her quite clear to her superiors...Teeth grinding she obeys the order, but how she does that is up to her alone. Babysitting for Turians is really not for her.





	Good Stories?

"The only thing on this planet that isn't silver is the Turians. They are clearly made of steel. Didn't Grissom say that?"

"Even steel breaks sometime."

"It's strange how simple that can be."

"Oh, Shepard. Don't pretend."

"What is it, Jack?"

"You enjoy breaking things."

"That's what we were made for."

Laughing, the other biotic looked out the window. They flew over the planet. Hel Shepard sighed. She wasn't in the mood for this planet. Another asshole was supposed to supervise these fucking penal colonies. She was definitely miscast. She was a soldier, fuck you! She had kicked the Reapers in the ass and what did she get to thank? She was supposed to watch out for rebel Turians. That was a bad joke! She should have given Jack a free hand and let both Anderson and Hackett tear to pieces. A Salarian came to her and she turned away from him. He mumbled something about arriving in 15 minutes. Jack laughed quietly.

"Oh Shep, you don't like the frog faces."

"I don't like cowards. I respect their intelligence and skill, but very few of them have backbone. In the First Contact War they supported the humans and the Turians. Now they tell us that the others were of course desarteurs. That's clever, but also ridiculous. Do they seriously think we're that stupid?"

"They think everyone's stupid, Shep."

"I'm sure the last person who called you that will be sorry." 

"I like to paint pictures with her blood. But the Krogan who got on your nerves... you have to show me how you do it."

"You lack the red glow to gut them alive Jack."

"The assholes tortured me all my childhood to create the perfect weapon, and then come fucking assholes and create you."

"You look better for that, Jack."

"Shit, Shep. You really are a walking scar, but I'd like those eyes."

"Yes, yes. I can also see in the dark."

"No wonder you're burning up."

"Thin ice, Zero. Very thin ice."

"Will you kill me otherwise, Shep?"

"If you're up to it."

Laughing, the other woman shook her head. They had reached the landing place. With firm steps she left the shuttle. So that was the penal colony she was now supposed to administer. All this was madness. She was always convinced that humanity had left that behind. The Turians here lived like slaves. Either they were to be imprisoned or executed. Some Krogans met her. No one dared to look at her directly. Krogans stood on scars, but their red-hot ones were apparently still a challenge for this people. Jack amused the whole thing very much. Subject Zero was the only one in the whole fucking galaxy who wasn't afraid to look at her. They were shown the area and then they went to the only big residential building. Here they would live now. There was all possible luxury, because one could only imagine. The Krogan left the building and left the two women alone.

"Is that shit, Shepard."

"I know, Jack."

"So we're playing watchdog here now?"

"I have to. You don't."

"As if I could ever part with you."

"I'm gonna throw up."

"Very good. And what do you think about this plant?"

"This, that is all bullshit here. Most of the Turians who are here are too young to have fought in the First Contact War. So they are their children, or any other descendants. To blame them for the actions of their parents..."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna look at this shit and keep it going."

"And fight for you to be moved again."

"Exactly."

Shepard unpacked her things. Soon a Krogan showed up again and brought her out again. Silently she followed him over the area. She didn't know exactly what was produced in the factories and she wasn't interested. She was only supposed to keep the furniture running. She was more interested in the prisoners' accommodations. Everything here was shabby. The supply was poor at best. Finally they came to a large square. Some exposed Turians stood in some pillories. Skeptically she watched the spectacle. With each of the prisoners she asked about the offence. Finally she stood in front of a Turian whose right half of his face and shoulder were scarred. He stood next to a female Turian and looked at her with concern. Apparently they somehow belonged together. She looked darkly at the Krogan, standing behind them with his whip raised. A whip? Really? Had she fallen into a wormhole and been thrown back in time? That was simply ridiculous. She wasn't supposed to be here. Nobody should be here.

"What did the two of them do?"

"He attacked a guard."

"And she?"

"She didn't want to."

"She didn't want what?"

"He wanted his fun."

"Where is he?"

"The one with the whip..."

The described Krogan was surrounded by a red glow. She calmly stepped towards her prisoner. She unfolded her universal blade and stabbed him in the genitals. Disinterested, she watched him bleed to death. Her scars shone so strongly that it almost hurt to look at her. 

"Under my command, rape is punishable by death."

"Commander..."

"That's an order. And now get those two loose."

Jack had made herself ready for battle, even if no one except her recognized that well. Shepard didn't think it was necessary, but she loved Jack for it. Subject Zero had gone through every hell with her. She was the only one whose presence she could bear. Probably because Jack was as crazy as she was. Sociopath and psychopath. You could call her that. They were weapons and she loved to be one. That's what she was made for, that's what she was born for. Only in battle did she feel alive. And now? Now she was stuck here. Coolly she looked down at the two liberated Turians. Without another word she left the place with Jack. The rest of this facility was just as catastrophic. She had a lot to do here. Work she wouldn't like. That didn't suit her... That wasn't her world, but she'd rather fuck a salarian than give up.

\------

Annoyed, Hel looked up from her desk. She had the accommodations renewed and all the guards replaced. Some inmates had already been punished under her command. They had rebelled or tried to escape. What idiots. Did they really think they could fuck with her? Certainly not. She had made it very clear to the prisoners what they would see if they broke her rules. If, on the other hand, they were to abide by it, it would be much healthier for them. A Salarian came in and introduced himself as Dr. Solus. She had requested a doctor. The medical care for her people was poor and that for the prisoners catastrophic. She simply didn't want to keep workers digging graves. This reduced productivity. One of her men showed the Salarian his new workspace. He was able to request the funds he needed. Why the hell a salarian? However, his reputation was excellent. He was one of the best. Jack came in and dropped onto an armchair. Shepard sipped on her cup and looked at the other woman waiting. The next bad news seemed to be coming. Jack's breathing alone revealed that. 

"Just say it."

"The Asari want to play again."

"Fine, they can take over the shit here."

"Of course they don't want that. They just send an observer here."

"Oh, we'll get a nanny."

"Yes, they want to check whether all the rules are being followed here."

"These assholes interfere everywhere, too."

"You know the blue ones, don't you? What news from your superiors?"

"The wankers wrap themselves in silence. But now they get to know me. To set an Asari on my neck..."

"Oh, Shep. Can I watch?"

"Of course, Jack."

A week later, Hel made her lap again. She controlled the workers and their soldiers. Everyone avoided her looks. She confidently walked through the crowd of prisoners. They gave way in panic before her. Inside she had to grin about this behaviour. That was her, that was her life. She spread fear. Nobody dared to come near her. Even the people under her command kept a clear safety distance from her. Bored, she went on. It looked much better by now. Gradually the facilities were modernized. Her way led her past the cells. Actually they were cages. In three of the ten pieces there was a prisoner. A prison was being built. Until then the cages had to do it. She didn't appreciate the prisoner's gaze. A Turian woman crossed her path, then stopped in fright and walked a few steps back. Shepard just walked on. Quick steps sounded behind her. One of the soldiers informed her that the Asari had arrived. She was supposed to wait for her in her office. The black-haired woman didn't even see fit to interrupt her routine for a little Asari. Only three hours later did she enter her office again. Jack stood in front of the door and grinned slightly. Zero had probably been watching the Asari the whole time. The blue-skinned one rose when Hel entered the office.

"Commander Shepard."

"T'Soni, I suppose."

"Yes, Commander. I'm here to..."

"I know why you're here, and it's ridiculous."

The Asari really flinched. She saw Jack grinning broadly in the background. 

"Commander, it's my..."

"Shut up, T'Soni. The Asari were neutral during the First Contact War. They didn't care who won. After the war we came to you and asked you how to deal with the Turians. You didn't want to have anything to do with it. So we did what we thought was right. For years you didn't give a damn what happened to the Turians. And now suddenly you remember that you don't like our approach. But instead of taking responsibility you just send a few observers. You, T'soni, will run around here and tell me what you don't like and it will go past my ass. You will write your reports and it will go past people's asses. The Asari will distort their faces and do nothing. Absolutely nothing, because the majority doesn't care. You can move freely here, you can happily write your reports and send them, but say goodbye to the illusion of being able to change anything."

"I..."

"I'm not done yet. You will get a room in this house. Every time you go out, one of my guys will accompany you. I can already see that you are too naive to recognize a danger. You can go anywhere, but as I said, never alone. If you never contradict me in front of the prisoners, ... I will not tolerate that. Understand?"

"Understood, Commander."

"Good. He'll show you your room."

A soldier brought the Asari outside. Annoyed, she took a seat behind the desk, but then she grinned when she heard Jack laughing. She took the offered bottle of whiskey and drank a big sip. Jack sat down again in her armchair. 

"You made it clear what you thought of her."

"These miserable do-gooders. If you would at least act instead of just talking."

"But she's sweet."

"Jack..."

"I'd like to make her sweat."

"Do what you can't let go. Just don't break it."

"At least not on purpose."

Laughing she shook her head. If Zero really wanted to do that, then she should. 

\------

The Asari followed her again. Like a burr. Annoyed Hel breathed out. At least Liara kept quiet. The prison made good progress. Soon it was finished and the cages had served their time. T'Soni had turned really pale when she had seen that. If she had seen the old form of punishment, she probably would have turned over. That alone would be a reason to reintroduce her. The blue-skinned one kept trying to talk to the Turians, but none of the prisoners responded to her attempts. They probably believed in a trap. At least they weren't stupid. Shepard looked at her Omnitool again. The latest delivery for Doctor Solus would arrive today. He had lamented his suffering that his patients did not trust him. That was not their problem. He had to take care of it himself, just like the Asari. Hel let her eyes wander. An illness had broken out and slowly developed into an epidemic. If they could not get a handle on it. But nothing could change that. She could hardly bring every patient to the doctor by force of arms. So that would work in itself. All she needed was a lot more staff. And she wouldn't get them. Liara tried her luck again with a Turian woman. Unsuccessfully. At least the Asari had stamina. Shepard's mood sank with every step she took. This illness was not her problem... yet Shepard hated to lose it. She hated it even more than being here. 

"What are you doing about the epidemic, Commander?"

"Nothing, T'Soni."

"How nothing?"

"Nothing. We have medical personnel and medication. If they don't make use of it, it's their problem."

"Why..."

"Turians aren't stupid. They don't trust us."

"But..."

"To hell with it! How stupid are you? Humans have won. It wasn't a nice victory, it wasn't a clean victory, just a victory. Millions were killed. The war is not long over. Both sides have caused a wonderful mess. Do you think hatred and contempt would have vanished into thin air? Each of them thinks that I will kill him without hesitation and they are right. So why shouldn't they believe that our doctors don't just eliminate them?"

"Wouldn't it be important to build trust then?"

"Do you really think that would matter to the Alliance? If they wanted to win the trust of the Turians, they would hardly have sent me here."

"But... you did win..."

"We did. The winner dictates the rules. The winner makes history. But every victory is bought at a high price."

"There were losses everywhere."

"There were. Millions of deaths are a statistic. A dead man a tragedy."

"I don't understand that."

"Choose, T'Soni. I'll kill a hundred Asari you don't know, or I'll just kill your mother."

Coldly she looked down on the other woman, who looked at her anxiously.

"Your silence says it all. The individual does not care about the great victory. He is only interested in his own losses. A father who has lost his child does not see why the murderers deserve mercy. And in his eyes the whole race consists of murderers. If I would put a weapon in this hypothetical man's hand, point at some Turian and say: He did it... then this man would shoot. If I turned around and pointed at another man and said, Oh no, he's there. He did it. He would shoot again until the whole camp was empty. Many of us would rather destroy the whole race than let a culprit escape. Very few will say that so clearly to your face."

"Then it will never stop."

"Maybe some day better people will have that to say."

"And if I convince them?"

"They don't trust you either."

"Why not? The Asari have done nothing."

"There you have your answer. You have done NOTHING."

Hel accelerated their steps. This girl spoke to the inner mass murderer in her. She walked past the prisoners' housing units. Her way led her to the cemetery. Everyone shunned this place if it wasn't necessary. A large tree stood right on the outer edge of the cemetery. The black-haired woman climbed up a high branch with great agility and made herself comfortable there. The only place where she had her peace. Her forehead folded when she saw two Turians. What the hell were they doing here? A female and a male... Couldn't they find a room? She recognized the man. The scars were helpful. He looked around searching and started digging. What did he do? She pulled out the gun and looked through the scope. He dug out plants... As soon as they had collected some of them they disappeared again. Shepard climbed down and went to the fresh pit. Interested, she took a tuber from it and went back to her office. Three hours later the two Turians were brought to her. The man pushed himself between the female and her desk. With a short wave she sent the soldiers out. She visibly placed the plant on the tabletop.

"What's that?"

"This... is..."

"Speak up, girl."

"It's a medicinal plant. It lowers the fever."

"Fascinating. Why isn't it grown in the gardens?"

"We... we... the..."

"Your predecessor has forbidden it, Commander."

The scar face was very interesting. He spoke loudly and clearly and above all he dared to look at them. Also his attitude was clearly more upright, than with the others.

"Solana, have the tomatoes removed from the gardens. You are breeding this now."

"Yes..."

"Are there any other plants that can help against this disease?"

"I... so... there is..."

"Yes. But they don't grow here, Commander."

"I want a list."

"I... I..."

"We can't write, Commander."

"You can't write?"

"No, Commander."

No education... that shouldn't be true now. She was also a child of war, but she had gone to school. In the academy they had been beaten with knowledge. She called Doctor Solus. He was to bring one of his researches with him. The flora of Palaven. You could probably waste your time with all sorts of shit. 

"Show us the plants, Solana."

The Turian did as she ordered. The Salarian made a note of everything. He was once again completely overexcited. As soon as the list was complete he hurried outside. Of course he had to get everything immediately.

"Solana, let one third of the... let every third garden be cleared. You're only growing medicinal plants there now."

"Yes..."

"I want a report every two days. What I use up and what you need supplies of."

"I... I..."

"Holy shit... Garrus, you report to me."

"Yes, Commander."

"Get out of here." 

They left the building in a hurry. Shepard went over their records again. This fucking administration just wasn't her thing.

\------

In the middle of the night, she woke up sweating. Her whole body hurt. She already knew that. Quickly she climbed into her armour and walked out. She could get some painkillers from Mordin. Hel didn't like that stuff. It made her sluggish. As quietly as possible she moved through the camp and entered the cemetery. Here on the open field there was a light wind. She sucked the cool air deep into her lungs. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her. They were heavy but quiet. According to them, they wore no boots. Hel just stopped. Should this Turian come too close to her, he would regret it. But the other one stopped at some distance. For some time they both remained silent. Maybe he was waiting for a chance... It would be amusing to be able to use their Biotic again. As long as this was just an opponent, she didn't have to be too careful. She shifted her weight slightly. The pain receded into the background.

"It's deadly to just approach me."

"Excuse me, Commander."

That was the scar face... Garrus. That was the Turian's name. The wind was blowing. The heat, which she seized again and again, was soothed. She would have loved to go back to her retreat now, but with the guy nearby this was not a good idea. One thing had to be left to him, he knew when he had to be silent. So they just stood there. She was not interested in why he was here. His presence disturbed, but was not unbearable. Again footsteps sounded, he came closer, but kept a distance of several arm lengths. 

"If you will permit me, I would like to collect some more plants, Commander."

She just nodded. So the man went on and moved back and forth between the trenches. Her gaze went up to the stars. She should be up there. Not here. Down here there was nothing for her. Nothing at all. The black haired one didn't know how long she was looking into the sky, but finally a noise caught her attention. A Krogan had appeared at the cemetery and yelled at the Turian. Prisoners were allowed to move freely at night as long as they did not do so in groups. Slowly she approached the action. The Krogan had beaten Garrus. The Turian knelt on the ground. When the guard tried to kick him, he was surrounded by a red glow. 

"I thought my orders were clear. Could you defend yourself, Garrus?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Then do it."

She pushed the Krogan back and watched as the Turian jumped on him. This was actually an unequal fight. Close combat against such a lump was avoided if one could. But the scar face was good. Again and again he landed painful hits. The two opponents gave each other nothing. After all, they had both suffered some wounds.

"It's enough!

The Turian resigned immediately. His opponent wanted to land another blow, but then he screamed in pain. She had smashed his arm with her biotics. Hel did not tolerate it if one did not follow her orders. The punishments corresponded to the offence. He raised his arm without her permission... then it just cost him that arm. Shepard made no difference between the races. 

"Both come with me."

The two men followed her. She went straight to Mordin's clinic. The Salarian was to take care of the Turian first. After the treatment she sent him to his accommodation.  
The next morning the surprised Turians looked at an injured Krogan in a cage. Jack stepped next to Shepard and grinned slightly.

"Oh, Shep... why didn't you take me with you to have fun."

"You and me against a Krogan?"

"Okay... both of us against 30 Krogans would be unfair."

"You see."

"Why do you have so many gardens cleared?"

"Medicinal plants."

"The Alliance won't like that."

"I know. That's why it's even more fun."

"Wide Piss Competition?"

"If Hackett and Anderson piss on my leg, they'll have to face the consequences."

"I like that. Maybe the little blue one will be more trustful now, too."

"Are you still trying to get her into bed?"

"Sure."

"Everybody needs a hobby."

Completely annoyed, Shepard looked out of the window. She's been sitting at this desk for hours. Reports, reports always just reports. Either she read them, or she wrote them. The same thing over and over again. At least they slowly got the disease under control. Some Turians even went to the doctor. Wrex had contacted her to talk about the Krogan in the cage. The matter had been settled quickly. That was the practical thing about him. One of his people had broken her rules. That was not tolerated and Wrex shared her attitude. She was supposed to do what she wanted with the guy. She had neither needed nor wanted his permission, but if it made him feel better. As the door opened, her mood sank even more. The Asari again. Hel looked at the clock. She poured herself a drink. Either she would blow up the whole place or become an alcoholic. 

"What do you want, T'Soni?"

"I've learned that some Turians are to be transferred here."

"There's still capacity available here."

"There are already so many here."

"And the many are quiet."

"Yes, I noticed that already. The prisoners are very quiet here. How do you do it, Commander?"

"Now come, T'Soni. You know exactly why that is so."

"You rule with a hard hand."

"I rule? I manage."

"Fine, but you attract the hatred of the prisoners with this kind nevertheless on you. Is it wise to take in more prisoners?"

"Do you think I am the only one who is hated?"

"No, however..."

"However, few are as hated as I am."

"Doesn't that bother you, Commander?"

"Oderint dum metuant."

"What?"

"Latin. Amusingly way very similar to the Turian. Freely translated: may they hate me if they only fear me."

"You want them to be afraid of you."

"I've killed a hell of a lot of you. I proceeded unscrupulously, I have no pity... they would be stupid not to fear me. And if they think twice about attacking me, that's all right with me."

"That's sad, Commander."

"If you think so, T'Soni."

As soon as the Asari left her office, the Turian entered it. Did she have an open day today and she didn't know? But well, he had the order to report to her. Silently Garrus stood in front of her desk waiting for her permission to speak. So she just nodded and leaned back. The report was short, but contained all the important information. Clearly, the scar face had been in the military. Maybe she should read the prisoners' files. But honestly, that was a waste of time. 

"Newly ill?"

"None, Commander."

"Good. You can go."

Quickly the Turian disappeared. If she didn't get any more sick for three weeks, she would have the prisoners transferred. If the other camp leaders would object, they should complain to Hackett. Maybe these idiots then realized that she was wrong here. Anderson had recently contacted her. He had wanted to talk to her in peace. She should see this as an opportunity. Rest once and think about her future. Shepard knew her future. A death in action. She had never gone out from more. She had exchanged her future. She didn't want anything else. 

"Come on, Shep. Let's go train."

"You know exactly what I need, Jack."

They left the camp. Like all prison camps, this one was isolated. There was nothing all around. They ran a good quarter of an hour before they jumped at each other like the wild animals they were. She loved that so much about Jack. With her there was no restraint, no hesitation, nothing. They didn't let their powers run free, but they rarely fought with so much violence. The environment was badly affected. Nothing that affected one of them. At night they returned for a good two hours. Both had suffered some wounds. Hel hadn't felt so alive for months. While Solus was treating Jack, she stayed the whole thing in the room. Doctors were a red scarf to both of them. 

\------  
Hel made her rounds again. She looked at the new rooms. A prisoner sat at each of the many tables. She was spellbound and looked forward to a single Turian teaching them. All new prisoners were older. They could all read and write. Liara ran after her again and asked her pointless questions. Shepard didn't intend to answer even one. Should she draw her own conclusions. Each prisoner now had three hours of classes a day. Always before work. She turned around and went on. Meanwhile she was quite satisfied with the situation. There was enough clean shelter, medical care, enough food and the workload was fulfilled. If the Alliance had sent her here to get the problematic camp under control, she had fulfilled her mission and was soon to be replaced. That was an idiotic hope. She would be stuck here for a long time. Finally she had shaken off the Asari. Hel went back to the cemetery and climbed the tree. Today she would allow herself more time here. She had nothing important to do. Others could take care of that. Why did she have a deputy if she didn't give him any tasks? She took a deep breath. From here she could overlook the whole camp. There was a really lively hustle and bustle here. Everywhere Krogans and Turians ran around. Humans stood on the watchtowers and watched everything. Maybe she should ask for a few more soldiers. She didn't think there would be a riot, but if there were some losses. Something she didn't like at all. Supposedly some Turians would meet every night. Something she had watched, but Krogans were not made for secret observation. Her soldiers hadn't been too successful either. They let themselves be shaken off too quickly. Jack didn't have to ask them to do it. Zero was too impatient. She would only catch a Turian and try to squeeze the truth out of him. That could work, only now and then you got wrong information. The prisoners wanted so desperately that the interrogation ended that they all said to achieve that. Maybe she should take matters into her own hands. That would be something she liked more. To do something again that corresponded to her training. She went back to her office. Late in the evening she went back to the cemetery. It was not unusual for her to leave the camp again in the evening. As soon as it was dark, she put on her helmet and activated the night vision device. The lights on her armor remained off. As soon as there was a movement in the camp, the vantage point was left and the pursuit started. The black armor swallowed the light and it became one with the shadow. That was the scar face. Again and again he looked around before entering a shelter. Hel waited in the darkness. More and more Turians entered the building. Carefully she moved to the next shelter and began to listen. What she heard was interesting, but not what she expected. They did not plan a conspiracy. They learned and planned a kind of party. Apparently there was soon a Turian holiday. No conspiracy, no rebellion, nothing. Garrus' word seemed to have much weight in the group. She sat motionless for almost three hours in the same place, waiting. Only when the assembly slowly dissolved did she leave her post. Satisfied, she went to bed and slept long by her standards.

"T'Soni, what holiday is coming up for the Turians?"

"I don't know the name of this day, but they're celebrating some kind of union. Some colonies fought against each other. Sometime later the hierarchy stepped in and the 'independent' colonies had to submit to Palavan again. Their clan signs come from this conflict."

"Hm..."

"Why do you let the prisoners learn to read?"

"I'm tired of them ignoring all the warning signs or running into the minefield because they don't understand the signs."

"You give them education."

"I save myself a lot of work. One can constantly write reports on why prisoners lose body parts. Foolishness simply doesn't read well."

"That's why, therefore."

"Stop looking for something in me that isn't there. Try Jack, you might find something you don't expect."

At that moment Zero also came in and the Asari left the room. Sighing, the tattooed woman sank into the armchair. She had been on the Citadel for a few days to recover a little. Which in Jack's case meant getting drunk and eating some nice looking creatures.

"How was it, Jack?"

"Boring without you, Shep. I'm not complete without you."

"You're making me cry, Jack."

"Save your sarcasm. I mean it."

"What's wrong?"

"Cerberus, they're gaining influence again."

"Fuck! Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

"That's why we were cold."

"They know what you threatened to do to Cerberus."

"I didn't threaten... I promised I'd wipe them out if they went on like this."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Wait and see... yet."

"YOU..."

"Don't you dare, Jack. I'll do something, but you know how these assholes act. If we wipe them out this time."

"Okay... I..."

"Forget it. Now get out. I gave the Asari the idea you had a good core."

"I a good core? Where then?"

"How should I know that? If you're lucky, she'll look in your pussy."

"that I would like."

So the other woman left her office again. Shepard stared at herself now. That was damn bad news. Why was she really cold? At least Hackett and Anderson despised that organization. It had been necessary in the war, but now Cerberus had served its time. They had lost more and more ground. No one wanted a second Shepard. She least of all. The war had a price... Cerberus had written humanity on the price tag. She had accepted this for herself, but Hel knew it was too high. She was hardly a human being anymore. She knew what she was and what she wasn't. She was not fit for the future. She could pave the way for it, but she could not build anything. A clearing of the throat brought her back to the here and now. Garrus stood in front of her desk. With a short nod she made him understand that he should present his report. It took Hel some concentration to follow him. Apparently at least the prisoners were well taken care of. Something she didn't have to worry about at first. 

"Commander, may..."

"You want to celebrate your holiday."

"Holiday... an interesting word. But yes."

"If by then you've fulfilled your quota, you can celebrate."

"We will do our best."

"Good. You can go."

"Yes, Commander."

The Turians really made it. They volunteered overtime and additional shifts. Hel never thought this people could celebrate like this. Of course, the guards didn't like that much, but the prisoners remained peaceful. Shepard looked at it all from the roof of her quarters. She was currently trying to find out some things about Cerberus. She needed something solid. If she found out where these scumbags had their headquarters, she would show them what a monster they had really created. But to indulge in revenge fantasies now would be premature. For a moment, a grin flitted across her face as she saw Jack and the Asari together. These two now spent much more time together. She left the roof. Her way led her all the way along the edge of the camp until she reached the cemetery again. Here she could think much better. Don't think about it, otherwise her sentimentality would make her puke herself. For hours she was already sitting in the shade of the tree as steps approached her. Was this Turian chasing her? The thought alone was ridiculous.

"Some soldiers miss you, Commander."

"Let them."

"May I sit down?"

"Do what you can't let go."

Whether the Turians had somehow managed to make alcohol? Otherwise she could not explain to herself that someone was voluntarily looking for her closeness. Especially not a prisoner. He actually sat down in the shadow of the tree, but kept an arm's length away from her.

"Can I ask you a question, Commander?"

"You do already. What is it about? How many I killed, the fight against Saren or the storm on Shanxi?"

"Why don't you have the scars removed?"

Hel couldn't help but grin. Now this guy had really surprised her. He was the first, because it didn't matter what the whole galaxy wanted to know. 

"They tell a story. Why should I have them removed?"

"Not a good story..."

"There are no good stories. It's all in the eye of the beholder."

"You don't think there are good stories for everyone? The victory against the Reapers should be regarded as good by everyone."

"Except the Reapers."

"Since they no longer exist, their view is of very little interest."

"Then maybe the Yahks. We've taken away their opportunity to rule the Milky Way."

"Okay... there really aren't any good stories for everyone."

"I'm telling you."

"Why do you let us celebrate, Commander?"

"You have fulfilled your workload. No reason not to do it."

"I just don't understand you. Why are you doing all this?"

"How shocking. A prisoner does not understand the camp warden."

"With sarcasm I have my problems. Shouldn't you hate all Turians? And yet you improve our situation."

"Oh, Garrus... you are as naive as the Asari, only in a completely different way. I don't care about you. I am fulfilling my duty here. As soon as I'm detached, I don't think about it anymore."

"Never mind... that is..."

"Logical. Hate obscures the view, as a soldier you should know."

"I should probably. And you can simply forget all this here?"

"If it were the other way around, you would do it the same way."

Now the Turian was silent. Shepard had to admit one thing. He had a very pleasant voice. After some time she rose and went back to the camp. The prisoners were still celebrating. In her office she was told that they would soon have new guards. The guards had to be replaced regularly. This planet was simply no environment for humans. She looked skeptically out of the window. How could she convince Jack to leave this planet soon? She had really enjoyed the Grissom Academy. Maybe she got Zero accommodated there. A short smile scurried over her face as she saw the tattooed with the Asari outside. Meanwhile she doubted very much that this would only be a one night stand.

\------

Shepard was restless. Something was wrong. A new soldier let her alarm bells ring. Something was wrong with this guy. She had checked him out, even several times, but supposedly everything was fine. The dark-haired woman had even tapped her unofficial sources, but the result remained the same. Whenever she saw this guy, her neck hair stood up. 

"Commander?"

Damn it! She had completely faded out the Turian. He had presented her with his new report. His first written report.

"My mistake, Commander. You can't read it, of course."

"So you need a special food mash for the newborns..."

"You can read Turian, Commander?"

"Yes, Garrus. I can read your writing. Until when do you need him."

"In two weeks, Commander."

"You got it."

"Something wrong, Commander?"

"What do you think of Kai Leng?"

"Who?"

"The guy with the long hair?"

"I..."

"Don't pretend. The way the guards watch you, you watch them. So?"

"He hates us, but doesn't show his face."

"Too inconspicuous."

"That's true, though."

"No riots if he's not in my sight?"

"No, Commander."

"No unexpected deaths?" 

"No."

"Injuries, anything?"

"No."

"This doesn't add up."

"What doesn't fit together?" 

"What was the first thing I did here?"

"You killed the asshole of Krogan who tried to rape my sister."

"Exactly. I did it for two reasons. I hate rapists and I had the power to do it."

"But he doesn't have that power."

"To kill? No. To torture, perhaps already."

"You have forbidden it."

"Don't fuck with me. I know I don't get everything. Probably more than my predecessor, but not everything."

"Maybe he thinks he'll be reported."

"Come on, Garrus. Who would report him? Who but you dares to come into my office?"

"He's too controlled for his feelings."

"Hm..."

"What do you think, Commander?"

"You can go." 

\------

Her anxiety didn't go away. For two months this guy behaved completely unobtrusively. He did nothing to attract her displeasure. Garrus had just reported back to her. He, too, was now keeping an eye on Leng. This situation was so absurd that she almost laughed at it. She worked with a Turian. Suddenly a whiskey glass appeared in front of her.

"Leng won't leave you alone, Shep."

"No, Jack. I don't like anything about him."

"Does your spinning sense strike?"

"Very funny. It's just a feeling."

"You should like him. Flawless file, N7, good soldier..."

"Too perfect, isn't it?"

"I think the ugly bird likes you."

"What? Leng?"

"Not Leng. The scarred face. He likes you with his dick." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Zero."

"Come on, Shep. I mean, shit it's a Turian of all people, but you can't be choosy with your mug. A good fuck can help you relax."

"Watch your tongue, Zero. When I start to play the commander who has to fight with his guilty conscience, your little Asari surely comes to comfort me."

"Okay, let's be serious. What would be so wrong with a little fun? I've known you for so long and I've never really seen you relaxed."

"Jack..."

"Come on, Shepard. I'm not saying you should start a relationship. I'm just talking about sex."

"Just a guy who could tear me apart in the process."

"There's another thing you have in common."

"Another one? What is the other one?"

"You're both ugly how the night is black."

Laughing, Hel tipped her drink down. One thing she just had to let Jack do. She was the only one who could cheer her up. Probably the only creature in the fucking galaxy that made her laugh.

\------

Hel was standing on the roof of her shelter. Today was a damn hot day. The sun burned tirelessly down from the sky and the air flickered from the heat. Inside it would have been much more pleasant now, but if her people had to endure this bizarreness for a few hours, then she did too. In full armour she stood in the blazing sun and looked into the camp. Actually that was superfluous. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone anymore, but it had become her flesh and blood. Nevertheless, Shepard looked forward to the shower. Her, until just unfocused, gaze got stuck on Jack. She was with Leng? Now she watched the action closely. The gait of Zero seemed wrong to her. Something was wrong. On the quickest ways Shepard went down. 

"LENG!

Immediately this one pulled a weapon. Without thinking about it, Shepard threw him back with a biotic attack. He should have gone down, but he was still standing. Again she threw a wave at him, but his shield protected him. So he was also a biotic. She couldn't risk a fight. Not here. There were too many uninvolved. So there was only one possibility for her. She drove him more and more out of the camp with further attacks. Away from the prisoners, their men... away from Jack. Finally she had reached the free field. She pulled out her gun and could just duck away under a stitch underneath. Melee fighters... Long guns were extremely ineffective here. She threw herself back to gain some distance. Then just pistol and universal blade. Again and again they met each other and one thing became clear to Shepard, he was faster. In a firefight, she would have the upper hand, but in close combat... Often enough she could only barely bring her blade between his blade and her neck. The regular biotic attacks kept her people at a distance. Panting heavily, she looked at her opponent. That was impossible. No normal person could keep up with her speed. For that Cerberus had...! He was from Cerberus and they were after Jack. Again she scrutinized her opponent. His cuts were still bleeding. Also the superficial ones. So Cerberus had gone another way. They had made him faster and improved his biotics. They had made him a specialist, not an all-rounder. Which showed her again that she was just inferior to him. Shepard had no chance in close combat. Either way, she had to defeat him. She had to protect Jack. At the last moment she threw herself aside in the next attack. Hard she kicked her opponent against the knee. If your opponent is too fast, make him slow. The thing had only one hook, her own bones also crunched quite nicely. Only Cerberus had taken precautions for her. Hinking Leng gave way back. They lurked like two predators. This attack had slowed him down only minimally. Gurgling she sank to her knees as his blade penetrated her chest.

"Cerberus sends his regards, Shepard. We're done with you, but with your little girlfriend... why are you laughing?"

"Oh, Leng. I keep... my friends close... and my enemies... even closer." 

Just as her universal blade penetrated his neck, the man's head literally exploded. That was a damn good shot. Unstable, Shepard tilted backwards. Blood filled her mouth and breathing was hard. Bloody foam came over her lips and yet she smiled. Jack was sure she had defeated Leng... that was a good death. She would die as she had lived.

"HEL!!! Shit! Come on. Come on, the doctor will fix you up."

"Jack..."

"No, no, no, no. Stop smiling. It's not ready yet. Can you hear me?"

Her sight blurred. She felt very light, as if she was floating. No, someone was carrying her. Hel thought she could hear the murmuring of voices, then the world ceased to exist.  
Shepard laboriously opened her eyes. Only very slowly did her vision clear up. She saw the face of a Salarian and a Turian.

"I am in hell..."

"No. You're in Palavan, Commander."

"I'm telling you."

The doctor mumbled something and gave her another shot. As soon as he had left the room Jack stormed into the room together with the Asari.

"Shepard..."

"I'm hard to kill, Jack."

"Fortunately! How are you?"

"Too fucked up to yell at you."

"I know I fucked up. He just..."

"I get it. Listen. You go to Normandy now, fly to Citadel and have Anderson show up."

"But..."

"No but. He must be informed, and personally."

"When I've informed him, I'll be right back."

"No. Then you fly to Grissom Academy first. You check everything and everyone there. They're after biotics, and that's where we send our best."

"Okay... should I go somewhere else?"

"You visit all the former team members."

"I don't think Cerberus is after them."

"No, not that. The bastards invited me to play and I'm not the type to just refuse an invitation like that. We need information and we need firepower."

"You want to wipe them out."

"As soon as I get out of bed, they get their war because they want it. Now move your ass and get me my army. And you T'Soni accompany her. At least up to the Citadel. If some of these assholes show up here, I can't have civilians."

"I'm with Jack to the end, Commander."

Shepard froze when Zero pushed her to say goodbye. So it had been that close? As soon as the two women left the room, she took a deep breath. But that ended in a painful cough. Blindly, she groped for a glass of water that suddenly appeared in her field of vision. Angrily, she sparkled at the scarred face. She could do it alone. Yet she took the glass and drank the water greedily. Exhausted, Shepard sank back into the pillow.

"Good shot, Garrus."

"He came too late and was therefore superfluous."

"Nevertheless, it was good. It would have been nice if he hadn't been poking around in my guts, but it was a really nice shot."

"The fucking Marine just didn't want to part with his rifle. I think I broke his arm."

"When I'm fit again he can hear something. First too cowardly to shoot and then he lets a prisoner take him by surprise."

"Nothing but beginners, Commander."

"Probably true..."

"How could you win the war like that?"

"You were even worse."

"Ouch... can I stay a little longer?"

"You want to stay?"

"Yes..."

"Fine with me."

Exhausted Hel closed her eyes again. She was in pain. A true fire seemed to rage in her bowels, but it was no unknown pain. Part of her really welcomed him. There was probably no clearer sign that she was still alive. It didn't depend on survival, but on life itself. She felt something, even if it was only pain. When she woke up again the Turian did not sit next to her anymore. She laboriously straightened up. Her bandage had been changed. Hel was thirsty again, but she had nothing left here. Just as she was about to get up the door opened and the Turian came back in. Quickly the man lowered his gaze.

"Excuse me, Commander."

"What, never seen a naked human before?"

"Never one like that before."

"Such a one?"

"A female."

"Aha... and that's why you're lowering your gaze now?"

"You humans are prude."

"I seem not."

Nevertheless she sat down and pulled the blanket over her naked breasts. Only then the Turianer came closer and handed her another glass of water. He also had a plate of fresh food with him. Actually, she almost only ate food rations. Fresh food was a rarity for her. Not that she didn't like fresh food, she just wasn't used to it anymore and she saved time with the rations. He seemed to misinterpret her gaze.

"I don't want to poison you, Commander. Had I wanted to kill you, I would have shot you."

"Poison is more inconspicuous. I could have died of my wounds. But I don't think you want to poison me."

Slowly she began to eat. The vegetables tasted good. At the moment she couldn't do much anyway, except sit in bed. Skeptically, she looked at the Turian, who was looking at her all the time.

"What?"

"I never thought you wore jewelry."

"The dog tag? That's not jewellery. As a soldier I have to wear it. It has my name on it, my identification number and my blood type."

"Why?"

"Meanwhile by tradition. At that time this thing was very helpful. If a soldier was seriously injured, you could find out his name and what blood type he needed. In the event of death, a badge was cut from the chain. So one knew who had fallen. If later the possibility arose to recover the bodies one could recognize in such a way, who the fallen was."

"Clever, but very cumbersome."

"Maybe. The families have a right to know what happened to their relatives."

"That's why you always gave the names of our martyrs?"

"So you don't have this tradition? Then this news must have seemed like a cruel joke to you."

"And to you that we didn't send you a list... Now I get it... I kind of like the idea. Do you always do that?"

"No. It always depends on the commanding officer and if we have the time."

"Did you do it?"

"If I hadn't done it, do you think the whole galaxy would know how many killings are going on me?"

"No."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I like to check my dates."

"Good argument."

"Have you had many wars on Earth, Commander?"

"I fear that man's greatest hobby was to exterminate his own species. The first provable war was over 5600 years ago. For the fact that mankind is still relatively young, this is a considerable span of time."

"The first provable war? How many followed?"

"Hundreds, thousands... I don't know. Probably we only stopped because we were suddenly threatened from the outside."

"Quite warlike..."

"We're like the Krogans, only with fewer testicles."

"But apparently thicker balls."

"Nice words."

Already four days she was paralyzed. Slowly but surely Shepard went mad. It was already so far that she was looking forward to Garrus visiting her. Well, actually he was reporting, but it turned into a conversation every time. That was not good at all. With small steps the dark-haired woman fought her way out of the bathroom. She didn't care what the doctor said, she had desperately needed a shower. Bored, she struggled with her documents. At least she could still do that. Finally the sniper came in. After he had finished, she handed him a list.

"Let them pack their things here."

"Solana being transferred? Why?"

"Dismissed, not transferred."

"Dismissed?"

"Yes. She can go back to your mother."

"Our mother... she's still alive?"

"Somehow I get the impression I'm talking to a parrot."

"I don't understand that..."

"Holy shit! You have no idea what's going on outside this camp?"

"No..."

"If I get my hands on my predecessor..."

"Commander, please... I... it's not all destroyed? My mother is alive?"

"Where the hell do I best start now... Your mother lives. She has a flat in Cipritine. She is one of the volunteers who takes care of the children of the camp inmates."

"The children are free?"

"Of course they are free. As soon as relatives, or volunteers are found to take them in, they leave the camps."´

"We didn't know that either."

"Okay... I'll start over. First listen, then ask. After your surrender, there was a heated discussion about what to do with the Turians. The Asari were silent, the Salarians were for reparations and the Krogans for your destruction. The suggestion of the Salarians was too mild for us, the suggestion of the Krogans was dismissed as inhuman. So we did what we knew from many wars. We have end-militarized you. You have nothing more, no weapons, no fleet, nothing. We put captured soldiers in these camps. We executed or imprisoned your leaders as well. That was the easy part. We left the rest of the population largely alone. Several thousand soldiers are stationed on each planet and regulate everyday life. A part of our fleet orbits in every orbit and is always ready for battle, but they try not to attract too much attention. We have regulated everything on the occupied planet. Food distribution, work, reconstruction and so on. I'm not saying that Turians live a free life, but much freer than they did a few years ago. We were able to rebuild most of it and prevent starvation. More and more is given back into the hands of your government. Even if it is of course a shadow government. On every planet we have several bases and prison camps. We got the order to release individual prisoners bit by bit. In that case here, captured paramedics."

"So we're still here... you didn't wipe everything out?"

"No. We made a nice mess, just like you did. But we didn't wipe out the Turians."

"And life just goes on out there?"

"Just certainly not. We are not stupid. We're still breathing down your neck and watching everything, but we're starting to try to get things back to normal."

"We always thought there were only the camps."

"It shouldn't be like that."

"What is a shadow government?"

"You have a primarch who makes official decisions. In truth, however, he must always ask the humans for permission. If he says A and we say B, B will certainly be enforced."

"A lie, then."

"You can say it that way. Whereby people naturally see it differently. The chain of command has simply changed."

"That is simply unbelievable.2

"Hm..."

"Everything all right, Commander? You're sweating a lot."

"It's all right."

She was almost scared back when he touched her forehead. His hand didn't feel warmer. She had a fever. High fever. Garrus ran out and came back after a short time with the doctor. Discontentedly Hel growled quietly as he injected her with some medication. She didn't want that. Medications had a negative effect on her willingness to fight. She got tired. If she was awake again, she would kill Mordin.  
When she opened her eyes again it was dark outside. She was still sweating and still cold. Just as she was about to sit up, she froze. Someone was here. She heard breaths. Slowly, Shepard reached under her pillow. Touching the cool metal of her gun calmed her down immensely. Concentrated she listened. Where was he? Where did she have to aim? Hel tried to breathe calmly. Had Cerberus put another agent on her neck? 

"Take it easy, Commander."

The Turian switched on a lamp, dimmed the light directly strong. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her hand back.

"Do you have a death wish, Garrus?"

"No. Someone should stay with you. I have taken over this task. You can really move silently."

"Why are you doing this?2

"Pure self-interest. You are clearly better than all the commanders who have been here so far. We are much better. I just make sure that you get well again. An exchange would be really annoying."

"Sounds good. Unfortunately you are a bad liar. But if you want to sell it to me, that's your decision."

"The blades were dirty. You were infected with a disease. Cerberus really wants to get rid of you. But they didn't expect Mordin. He isolated the pathogen and started the therapy."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Two days."

"Fuck!"

"Stay calm, Commander."

"No. I must..."

"You need to rest."

"No. I must at least sign the discharge notices."

"You can do that later."

"No. All the effort... if I don't release them by Friday, they'll have to stay here for half a year."

"Shepard... I'll get you the stuff."

She signed the necessary documents and handed them to Garrus. He then took them away. When he came back he put a cool cloth directly on her forehead. Hel sat up again to have a drink. She had a taste in her mouth as if a cat had pissed in her throat. Disgusted, she pulled her face. The tea was disgusting.

"There's some medication from Mordin in there."

"It tastes the same."

"Your facial expression is really fascinating."

"Yes... we really move our faces a lot."

"What are you doing?"

"I tremble. This is what we call an involuntary, rhythmically repetitive contraction of opposing muscle groups. This is how our body tries to increase its temperature."

"But you have a fever."

"I can't control it. The increased temperature is supposed to kill off pathogens."

"My sister made an ointment out of the medicinal herbs because you can't take them."

"I really have to do everything wrong when prisoners look after me like that."

"I'll put on the ointment now if you're not allergic."

"I'm not."

Rough hands touched her back. Straight away, goose bumps formed all over her body. Everything in her began to tingle. Hel avoided any touching. She hadn't had skin contact with anyone for years. Hard she pressed her lips together. Garrus was not exactly tender. Now for a Turian probably already. He creamed more and more of her back. Enjoying the dark haired one closed her eyes. Her inner voice shouted all the time that she should expect an attack. But this time she ignored this warning. She was almost disappointed when the other one stopped. Carefully she was prayed on the pillow again. Her eyes widened slightly when he suddenly rubbed her breast. But he always stayed very high and never touched her breasts. Then he covered her properly again. Tired she closed her eyes again. Every time she woke up Garrus was present. The next two days she awoke only briefly. On the third day the fever had disappeared. Since she was just alone, she got up and took a shower. She could no longer bear her own smell. Clothed only in a towel, she came out of the bathroom again. Garrus stood in her bedroom again. He had brought her something to eat again. She passed him calmly and dropped her towel. She quickly put on a tracksuit and sat down on her bed again.

"You people are really fond of the water."

"Turians don't sweat. We develop a terrible smell if we don't clean ourselves regularly. A sand bath is not enough."

"I didn't find your smell that unpleasant."

"You get better at lying, or you really mean it."

"The discharge went smoothly."

"Good. Give me the Datapad."

"Here."

"All the liberated have arrived well with their families."

"Thank you, Shepard."

After she had eaten, she went into the communication room. Jack was still in the academy. There she was reasonably safe. Then she contacted Anderson. Cerberus lost influence again. At least this was progress. She didn't get the rest. All this did not interest Hel very much. Politics was simply not her thing. Afterwards she went outside. It was at night and she could go out without armour. The sniper followed her quietly. She just needs fresh air. Silently they went to the cemetery. The traces of the fight were also visible in the dark. Hard she pressed her lips together.

"It was a good fight."

"It wasn't. I won because I was arrogant enough and he was too arrogant."

"You didn't only win with luck."

"I'm afraid so."

"You were much stronger, but you had already consumed a lot of energy before. If you had attacked with full force from the beginning, he would have been without a chance.

"A tactical mistake on my part."

"No. You protected your people and the prisoners."

"Now you know why I prefer to work alone."

"I understand."

"As a sniper, you should too."

"You like this tree."

"Yes. It's quiet here."

"You like the silence?"

"Now and then."

"Too many battles?"

"Too many finished battles. In the fight you feel nothing. You are blind to the unimportant, your ears roar and the adrenalin shoots through your veins. I like the battle. The smell, the sounds, the absolute concentration on the target and only the feeling when you reach it. I don't like the feeling afterwards. The intoxication fades, you lose your focus and the world returns with all its harshness. One smells a mixture of excrement and blood, one hears the cries of the wounded and dying. I hate the cleaning up afterwards."

"After a victory, you're always gone."

"Oh really? Because I didn't show myself to the defeated? Because I haven't tasted my triumph?"

"All the other officers were always with the prisoners."

"I was on the battlefield."

"Did you really shoot our wounded?"

"No. I stabbed them."

"You..."

"Monsters? Is that the word you're looking for?

"Yes."

"Think what you want."

"Why?"

"Grace kick."

She pulled a small dagger out of her boot. This weapon was very narrow and clearly not suitable for fighting.

"Misericordia, these weapons were once called."

"Mercy?"

"More like bringer of grace. I looked for the wounded who had no chance. Everything they would have expected would have been a few hours or days of agony. There was nothing we could do for her and neither could your doctors. In a fully equipped hospital, perhaps. But even there they would have been sedated with painkillers and waited for the inevitable. A quick stab in the heart was... more merciful."

"Did you do the same to humans?"

"No. We had enough painkillers for them."

"You are... complicated."

"Stay with the monster. That makes things easier."

"But it doesn't seem to be true."

"It's strange that we suddenly have time for gray tones."

"Only black and white is easier."

"We couldn't afford anything else either."

She leaned against the tree trunk and closed her eyes for a moment. Tonight it was really pleasant out here. The wind carried the sounds of the camp over to them. Hel looked at the bright lights. That she stood here in the darkness was somehow fitting. Her world slowly disappeared. That's why she had been moved to this place. Someone like her was no longer needed. She became a relic while she was still alive. She took a deep breath. She still had a task. Cerberus. She didn't care what would happen afterwards. 

"What are you thinking of, Shepard?"

"The next mission."

"Isn't the camp your mission?"

"Right now."

"You want to hunt Cerberus?"

"Yes."

"The Alliance won't approve of that."

"I don't care."

"You may be put on trial."

"I am Spectre. They have nothing to say to me. So far I've left them the illusion."

"Can I come with you then?"

"You want to come with me?"

"Cerberus has committed many crimes. They will never leave us alone. Their experiments are horrible."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend..."

"A strange saying, but appropriate."

"Your people would hate you."

"Maybe."

Hel looked into determined faces. That was her team. Each of them had gone through hell with her. Either against the Turians or against the Reapers. Some of them also against both of them. Tali would administer the camp in her absence. She needed someone she trusted who was very different from herself. The enemy's headquarters had been found and now she would wipe out these bastards. The plan was set. Suddenly an alarm sounded. Unknown ships approached the planet. Would Cerberus do that? An attack on a planet not populated by humans, she thought they could, but why now and why here? Cerberus had pleaded for the extermination of the Turians. But even to become active was unusual. In order to wipe them out this procedure would be exaggerated. So it couldn't be Cerberus. Nevertheless, this feeling remained.

"This is Commander Shepard speaking. To all Alliance ships, immediate intercept. Don't let any of these ships pass. All units, Defcon 1."

She stormed with her troop directly to Normandy. Again and again she called the other ships, but there was no contact. She chewed restlessly on her lower lip. Something was wrong. She dared an advance with the Normandy. The shuttle took her to one of the ships. It was too quiet. No life seemed to exist here. But shortly before the bridge they encountered massive resistance. Mechs. Many Mechs. Directly Shepard felt life pulsating in her. Her finger kept pulling the trigger. The world got an incredible clarity again. Much too fast it was over again. Zero's face showed the disappointment she felt. A surprise awaited her on the bridge. There was no one here. The ship was steered by the autopilot.

"Shep, look at this. The storerooms are full of tied Turians."

"All units, abort! Immediate demolition!"

"I have deactivated the autopilot. We're infiltrating every ship now?"

"Well done, Jack. That's exactly how we do it. Those scumbags wanted to make me a criminal."

"You would have been clearly arrested." 

"Let's go. We have to hurry. Ten ships... let's see if we can expect the same everywhere."

\------

Hel sipped a cup of coffee. The liberated Turians were distributed to various places on Palavan. Her team had some time off to recover. More ships had appeared. They had explored a total of 25 ships. The same game everywhere. If she had maintained the order to fire, nearly four thousand Turians would have died. That was the same as Cerberus and she almost fell into this trap. It had been logical to give this order. She would only have defended the planet, but no one could have comprehended that. Shepard killed Turians, she did not defend them. 

"Shepard?"

"What do you want, Garrus?"

"Are you all right?"

"No. I almost let Cerberus fuck me." "

"But you didn't."

"No... only how many times do I still have this luck?"

"If you wipe them out, you don't need luck anymore."

"No. Only they have shuffled the cards again. Until now I knew what awaited me. Now I have to start from living shields."

"If they are Turians, they understand that they must be sacrificed. We think of the community."

"Oh yes... we sacrifice ourselves for the good of all..."

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes."

"We really think so."

"And do you think so when I decide to sacrifice them?"

"I do. The others, probably not. Does that bother you?"

"What bothers me is that Cerberus is playing with me."

"I understand. Take me with you."

"You're not giving up, are you?"

"No. At least nobody would expect it."

"I'm taking a prisoner with me to hunt Cerberus? On top of that, this prisoner is Turian and one who had damn many kills in the war. No, nobody should expect that."

"Sarcasm again?"

"A little."

"Can I join you?"

"I have the command. You do what I say and when I say it." 

"Understood, Commander."

"Then get ready to move out."

\------

So that was the headquarters of those assholes. They kept advancing into the inside of the complex. They went forward in several teams in order not to give the opponent the chance to center their defense. She was on her way with Garrus and Grunt. Until now there was massive resistance but no living shields. Again Hel squatted next to Garrus in cover. She nodded to him briefly and he gave her fire protection. It was shocking how well they both harmonized. He was always right behind her. Finally the central room was reached. Behind her and Garrus the door closed. They were isolated and faced a superior force. Hel quickly pulled up a biotic shield. Garrus pulled them to a console and they squatted behind it. The Turian fired again and again. Shepard mainly used her biotics. Their ammunition would not be enough for this onslaught. There were too many... they wouldn't make it.

"It was an honor, Shepard."

"It's not over yet, Garrus."

"We can't get out of here."

"No... see Jack Harper?"

"Who?"

"The illusive man?"

"Yes."

"I'll get you a shot, Garrus."

"Roger that, Commander."

Again she erected a shield and stepped out of the cover. These agents were bunglers. The Turian was directly ignored and the fire concentrated only on her. The leader screamed some more orders before his skull was hit. Parts of his back of the head splashed against the wall behind him. Projectives hit her armor. Hot pain pierced her body. That was okay. She was a runaway model. You didn't need her for what came. Hel took a few more steps forward and dropped her shield. One last time she resorted to her biotics. No more caution, no brake. She gave the energy a free hand. If she herself was torn, it wouldn't matter. This was her last fight, her last victory. The world became a red flicker.   
Only blurred she recognized Garrus kneeling next to her. She lay on the ground. It smelled of blood, faeces and burnt flesh. Did that have to be now? At least now she could have been spared that. Sizzling she expelled the air. The Turian pressed firmly on her stomach.

"Don't move, Shepard."

"Stop... it, Garrus..."

"The doctors can handle it."

"No... I'm cold. It's... over."

"No!"

"Let me... go. I'm tired." 

"You're recovering."

"It's over... I'm not needed... anymore."

"I need you!"

" Do not make yourself... "

She passed out. She woke up in great pain. Jack sat next to her and held her hand tightly. She gently pressed the other woman's fingers.

"Shep! You're alive."

"How?"

"The Turian came running with you in his arm."

"The station? "

"The prisoners were taken away, the station blown up."

"Good."

"I was wrong, Shep."

"Oh, yeah?"

"The Turian doesn't just like you with his dick. He likes you."

"That should be done soon."

"Why?

"I can't feel my legs anymore."

"Hel..."

"Let it go, Jack."

\------

Shepard took a deep breath. That was six months ago now. She had been promoted. The Alliance had no other choice. Not because she had defended Palavan, not because she had spared lives, nor because she had destroyed Cerberus. She was no longer operational. She wasn't in a wheelchair, but she had lost her right lower leg. The prosthesis was good, except for a slight limp it didn't attract attention, but for a combat mission... she didn't want to lead any more soldiers into battle. She was probably still one of the best, but she had clearly passed her zenith. As Commander Shepard she had left, as Rear Admiral she returned to this camp. This mission would bring her to the end. Within a year all prisoners would be released. She stopped for a moment and looked at the big tree. This time she came here alone. Jack had been given a new assignment at the academy. Together with T'Soni. It was good that Zero had found something that was important to her. Every soldier salutes when she passes. Shockingly, the prisoners greeted her like that. After the handover she sat behind the desk. Going was hard on her. As before, she went through the reports and gave new instructions. After hours she stood up and stepped on windows. She still couldn't sit for long, even though standing was uncomfortable. Hel heard the door open, but she did not look around. Noisily she sucked in the air when she suddenly found herself in two strong arms.

"Shepard..."

"Let go of me now."

"No..."

"Last warning, Vakarian. Let go of me now!"

He looked at her like an insecure child. In a nutshell, she asked for a report and sent it out. As far as she could, she avoided the sniper. Whenever she went outside, she was accompanied by two soldiers, his reports were received by her deputy, and if she could be avoided, she stayed in that building. Again she looked over to the big tree. How she would have liked to have swung herself onto its branches and felt the wind in her hair. Since that was not possible, she lay down on the ground and began to train. Sit ups, push-ups and other exercises that were possible without putting too much strain on her stump. She trained to complete exhaustion. The dark-haired woman took a shower and then she prepared herself for her evening round. Again she was flanked by two soldiers. Garrus followed her, as usual, but with enough distance. He never came too close to her, even if he apparently wanted to. Again in her bedroom Hel sank onto her bed. The stump pounded painfully. She was supposed to take off the prosthesis more often, but she even slept with it. Once she had jumped up at night because she had heard something. She had taken a step forward, forgetting that there was nothing left to carry her weight. She had hit the ground without a foothold. She hated being helpless. Exhausted, the admiral went to sleep. In the middle of the night a sound sounded, which immediately shocked her up. She pulled out her weapon and stood up. The light went on and briefly dazzled her. The intruder used it and disarmed her. Instead of being attacked, she was embraced. She hurled a biotic attack against him. Garrus staggered backwards.

"Shepard..."

"Get out of here!"

"No!"

"Get out!"

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"That was my death! The death of a soldier! The death I deserved!"

"You're angry because I didn't let you die?"

"You have stolen my fate!"

"That was not your destiny!"

"Yes!!!"

Again she was embraced. Two rough mouthplates lay down on her lips. Shocked, Shepard opened her eyes. Her whole body began to tremble. Tighter and tighter she was pulled to the hot body.

"I am your destiny."

"Oh please... you're crazy."

"I love you."

The last time she had heard those words... she had almost died and had survived. She had returned to the man she could have loved, but he had turned away from her. She looked like a monster. Angrily she pushed the Turian back. She entered an order into her Omnitool and the prosthesis detached itself from the stump. With a muffled sound, the aid went down.

"Now say that again."

Challenged, she looked at the man. Slowly the Turian came towards her and kneeled down in front of her. Tenderly he stroked over her thigh, down to her knee until he touched her stump a few inches below. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I know what that is. That is..."

"That's just another story."

Perplex she stared at him before she started to laugh. She couldn't stop and soon began to waver. Directly Garrus jumped up, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She now sat on his hip and laughed until her tears came. A strong hand grabbed her butt and gave her more hold. With his free hand he wiped away her tears. Again he kissed her and this time she returned the gesture. 

"I love you, Shepard."

"You're crazy, Garrus."

"Probably..."

She was put down on the bed and he put the prosthesis back on. He gently pressed his forehead against hers before going to the door.

"I'll prove it to you, Shepard."

With these words the Turian disappeared. Hel dropped onto the bed and closed her eyes. Where had she gotten into here?

\------

Into a cheesy romance. Hel left the building alone again. Finally she could go back to her tree. Climbing was much more difficult now, but she made it. Garrus came every time she was sitting on the branch. He seemed to wait until she had made it. She was grateful to him for leaving her her pride. He climbed beside her with great agility and just stayed beside her sitting. Most of the time he only put his hand very close to hers, occasionally he even grabbed her. Otherwise he did nothing. He didn't press her. It developed unspeakably slowly. Always only a short touch, long conversations, never more. Garrus was still her prisoner. She could and she was not allowed to allow it. Nevertheless they came closer to each other. Finally it became more and more difficult for the sniper to sneak to her. So he visited her mostly at night. Hel slowly found it creepy. Garrus made her laugh more and more. Really made her laugh. When he came to him that night, she looked at him calmly.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Twenty prisoners will be released tomorrow."

"Twenty? I will be released"?

"Yes. Tomorrow this prison camp will be closed."

"Then you're not responsible for me anymore?"

"No."

"Then I can finally do it."

Firmly he pressed his mouth on hers. He already had that... The foreign tongue penetrated into her oral cavity. Immediately she came towards him and pushed with her tongue again and again against his. Finally his long blue wrapped around her short pink and condemned her to hold still. Only very slowly he separated from her.

"When I get out of here, I can show you Cipritine, you can get to know my mother..."

"Garrus..."

"...and Solana. I can show you Palavan and..."

"Garrus!"

"What?"

"With the release of the last prisoners, my mission here is complete. I leave this planet."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"But... that is... we have only tonight."

"Yes."

"Fuck..."

"That's one way of putting it."

"I feel like I'm fucked."

"Did you really think this would work at some point?"

"At least I hoped so. Even though I can't say what this is."

"There we are already two of us."

"And now?"

"Let's do what good soldiers do. We use the opportunity that we still have." 

This time she kissed him. Immediately Garrus pulled her tight. For minutes they just stood there tightly wrapped before he lifted her up and carried her to bed. Surprised, she looked at him as he took her off straight to her underwear. The sniper lay naked next to her and took her arm. Otherwise he did nothing. Just held her tight.

"I thought we slept together, not side by side."

"As much as I'd like to do that... I just want to hold you."

"You're just afraid that I'll ruin you for every other woman."

"Promises, promises."

So she just snuggled into his arms. Again and again they kissed each other, but nothing more happened. At some point the dark-haired woman fell asleep. At some point the sniper woke her. Outside it was still dark.

"I should go now..."

"You should."

"You're beautiful when you sleep."

"You get better at lying."

"I'm not lying. I've never seen you so peaceful before."

"If you tell that to anyone, I'll kill you."

"I will be careful."

They stood up together. All this here felt wrong. Even their last kiss was not right. Longingly she looked after the sniper, but she remained silent. What else should she do? The rest of the night she sat at her desk staring. Two hours after sunrise she went outside. The last prisoners boarded a shuttle. Garrus gave her one last look. That look said more than a thousand words. Hel gave him a short smile. It was over. This moment of... yes of what actually? It didn't matter either, it was over. The dark-haired woman boarded her shuttle. She didn't look back when she left Palavan.

\------

The ceremony had been pompous. Garrus Vakarian, war hero and destroyer of Cerberus would become the next primarch. Victus would soon retire. This was only an administrative job in peacetime anyway. The sniper had been stuck in various parts of the ceremony all day. Now he sat alone with the Primarch in his office and listened to his explanations.

"Shadow government..."

"Excuse me, Vakarian?"

"Everyone thinks we can decide something. But we are only the puppets of the humans."

"Vakarian!"

"But, but, Primarch. Where he's right, he's right."

"Vakarian, may I present..."

"Your puppeteer."

"Shepard!"

She looked at him, that he had to control himself not to rush towards her. Slowly she stepped out behind the curtain and took a seat in an armchair. She began to grin at the fearful look of the Primarch.

"He certainly didn't mean it that way, Commander Shepard."

"Rear Admiral Shepard."

"Excuse me, Admiral."

"We want to keep the form beautiful. Aren't we, Primarch?"

"Of course, Admiral."

"Very beautiful. Misunderstandings would be most unpleasant." 

"Yes, Admiral."

"I see we're beginning to understand each other. I think we should all retire now."

"As you wish, Admiral."

She gave Garrus a quick look and then withdrew. Arriving in her suite, the dark-haired woman had to smile. Did Adrien's resignation have anything to do with her new role? Probably. She had to admit that it was fun for her to spread some fear again. The admiral got into her tracksuit. She drank a whiskey in peace before she went to the secret door and opened it. They followed the sound of the shower. Satisfied, she leaned into the door frame and looked at the naked sniper in the shower. She swivelled her whiskey glass to make the ice cubes sound. Directly the Turian whirled around and stared at her.

"Want a drink, Garrus?"

"Yes..."

"I'll wait for you in your living room."

Her goal was the big sofa. She waited calmly until the water was turned off. Now she would find out if all the effort had been worth it or if she had fought for this position for nothing. Slowly she looked up when the man, dressed only in trousers, came to her.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

"No surveillance?"

"No."

As soon as she had pronounced this he sat down next to her and kissed her hungry. Immediately she returned the kiss and clung to him. Garrus pulled her onto his lap and held her tight. Satisfied, the dark-haired nestled against him. It had been right to come back to this planet. Even if she could only get out in full armor or at night.

"You're staying here now?"

"Yes. I'll stay here."

"How did you get in here?”

"Our apartments are connected by a door. After all, I have to have access to you at all times and mostly we discuss behind closed doors."

"This is not the Primarch's apartment..."

"No, it's on the other side of my suite."

"Do you watch him shower?"

"No. I don't like Turians."

Before he could say anything, she forbade him to say any more words with a deep kiss. Without any problems he carried her to his bed. Smiling, she let him undress her. As soon as he lay naked next to her she kissed him again. But this time she wanted more. With gentle pressure she made him turn on his back. With light kisses and bites she explored the upper body of her playmate. She liked the feeling of warm leather that reminded her of his skin. Carefully she nibbled at the man's waist. His moaning was like music in her ears. Finally she had reached his pubic area. Gently she stroked her fingers over the solid plates. She could feel a slight gap. Only with difficulty could she suppress the first impulse to push her fingers in. Instead, she roughly licked it. Moaning, the Turian clawed himself into the sheet. So she liked him. Further and further the plates pushed each other apart. Immediately her tongue dipped into the opening. Now Garrus became really loud. She kept licking her lover. Suddenly her tongue encountered resistance. Quickly the blue, damp Cock jumped out of the opening. Interested she scrutinized the mighty Dick. He was shining. Apparently both sexes of Turians became wet. Very practical. She let her fingers glide over the whole length. The dark moaning became clearly louder. She had her fingers painted around the tip. Only then did she carefully grasp the cock and drive slowly up and down. A tremor went through the big body. He laboriously lifted himself up and watched her do. As her lips approached his tip, the dark-haired woman thought she saw a slight panic in his gaze. Slowly she put her rosy lips around the blue dick. Incredibly dark the Turian began to growl. Slowly she moved her head up and down. Her hands stroked over the part of his pecker that wasn't in her mouth. Shepard felt his tip bumping against her palate. She retreated, but he bucked hard at her. She took a deep breath and moved her head down again. As soon as the tip touched her palate again she began to swallow. The hard knob continued to penetrate her throat. His subvocals rolled over as her nose bumped against the soft leather of his loins. Her muscles cramped, her lungs burned, but she stayed the same. The strong contractions in her throat were really wheying Garrus. Slowly she withdrew. Back at its peak, she took a deep breath again. Two strong hands grabbed her hair and she was pushed down again. Firmly began to suck on the dick. Again the man growled up and conducted her mercilessly. He pressed her head harder and harder into his lap. He fucked her mouth and Shepard got incredibly wet. Suddenly he literally tore her up. Panting heavily he looked at her. His thumb slipped over her swollen lips.

"I was almost..."

"I wouldn't have minded, Garrus."

"But I did. I want to see you like this."

"Then fuck me at last."

"As you command, Admiral."

"Good boy."

"Hel... I want you without..."

"Can you. I'm not allergic and I don't have a condom with me."

"I mean, without a prosthesis. Just you."

She looked at him skeptically. Without this aid some positions would be very difficult, if not impossible. Nevertheless, she finally took off the artificial leg. Garrus lay behind her and licked her neck. He lifted her right leg while his other hand slipped between her legs. As he immediately shoved a finger into her wet cunt, Shepard moaned. The Turian almost stopped in shock. 

"Hel..."

"Higher... Garrus... there's a small elevation. AH! Oh, God... yes!"

Your partner understood these clues immediately. He massaged her Clit harder and harder. Shepard became louder and clawed into the pillow. She wasn't wet anymore, she literally dripped. She had never felt that before. Her muscles began to twitch. The dark-haired one couldn't help moaning louder and louder.

"I want to fuck you, Hel. Show me."

Her hand trembled strongly as she reached back and embraced his knob. Carefully she bent him down. She felt the hot tip between her labia. Hard bit Shepard on her lips. She wasn't allowed to scream or whimper. He continued to slide into her. She was filled and stretched beyond the pain threshold. After all, he was all inside her. His root was incredibly thick. She gasped for air at the hedge table. Garrus did not move until she slowly began to move her pelvis. But then there was no stopping him. Her lower bodies met loudly. Her fingers cramped in the pillow. The pain was unbearable. As if Garrus had felt it, he moved much more slowly. Slowly he withdrew from her until only the last inch rested in her. At the same speed he penetrated her again. Filling her more than any man before. Shepard's Clit began to pulsate properly and she began to moan. That was all Garrus needed to get braver again. His blows became harder, faster. The muscles of her whole body cramped. The sniper moaned louder and louder. His penis seemed to get hotter, to swell further. When he wanted to leave her, she pressed her ass firmly into his lap. 

"I want everything from you, Garrus."

"Hel... I'll keep swelling. I will 'knot' myself with you."

"Do it... I... AH!!!"

The orgasm took her with it. The sniper cast out a dark growl and pulled her tight. Something hot injected into her and she was ripped open. Tenderly Garrus began to stroke her until she calmed down. Sluggishly Shepard turned her head and kissed her partner.

"Does it hurt much?" 

"No. It feels kind of good."

"I love you, Hel."

"I love you too, Garrus."

"And you're really staying here now?"

"I fought to be with you again. So, yes."

"Then there's a good story."


End file.
